Fever
by LadyJacky
Summary: Remus has a fever and Severus is the one to help him.


**Authors Note: Hey :) Here's a one shot from me (and will hopefully stay one!) Pairing is Remus Lupin & Severus Snape. It takes place during their 6th year at Hogwarts. It's nothing too special, though... Was just spooking around in my head and I had to write it.**

**Hope you will like it. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a Sunday evening and Severus Snape was sitting in the library; his face all scrunched up from concentration while he tried to make any sense of the text in the book in front of him. Other students would've thought he was going insane for visiting the library on a Sunday. He himself, however, found that it was the best day for being there. It was almost desertet, especially on such nice spring days, and he enjoyed the silence.

Just a moment later, he heard loud footsteps and voices. Once he realized who it was, he groaned and clapped his book shut.

"Hey! Snivellus!"

Blacks voice echoed towards him and he slowly turned around to look at the Gryffindor. The other boy came closer, followed by Potter and looked around.

"You know where Remus is?"

Severus lifted an eyebrow and shook his head.

"No. Maybe he realized that you're a bunch of idiots and looks for new friends."

Potter lifted his wand, clearly with the intention to jinx Severus, but Black held up his hand and shook his head.

"No James. Not now. We have to find Remus. Come on."

He grabbed Potters arm and dragged him along, out of the library.

Severus let out a puff of air, ran his hand through his black hair and then picked up his bag. All the way down to the common room of the Slytherins he had to think about Lupin...

Why were his friends looking for him? They always were together, knew everything about each other and now? They had to ask _him_, of all people, where one of them was.

Just when he turned around the corner into the next corridor and past one of the empty classrooms, he heard something shatter inside the room. He hesitated, thinking if it might have been only Peeves again. But then something else clattered to the floor and he pushed the door to the classroom open.

It was just then, that he realized why Black and Potter had been looking for their friend... The moon. He glanced over at the window, just to remember that it was one night before full moon. Then his eyes shot to a shadow, that was cowering in a corner.

"Go away..."

The other boys voice was barely audible and he coughed. The black-haired Slytherin, didn't listen and walked into the room, closing the door behind him. He put his bag down on one of the tables and then walked over to the Gryffindor.

Remus had pulled up his knees to his chest and his arms were wrapped around them. His forhead was sweaty and his cheeks were flushed. He looked up at Severus with glassy eyes and coughed again.

"You shouldn't sit in a cold, old classroom when you're having a fever, you know?"

Severus kneeled down in front of the other boy and reached out to feel his forhead. Remus pushed his hand away and shook his head.

"I don't have a fever..."

The Slytherin leaned back and crossed his arms in front of his chest, raising an eyebrow. His black eyes showed a hint of amusement, but also some sort of worry.

"So, what are you doing here, then? Potter and Black were looking for you like they had lost their firstborn."

"They know that the full moon is tomorrow night... That's why..."

He closed his eyes and took a deep, shuddering breath, looking really uncomfortable. Severus touched the other boys forhead again and smacked his lips.

"You're burning..."

"I am fine..."

Remus almost growled at his opposite and turned his face away to lean his cheek against the cold stone wall.

Severus got up to his feet and looked down at him.

"You wait here. I'll get you something for it."

Remus just waved his hand, hoping that the other one would just go again. He wanted to be alone...

Severus hurried through the dark corridors until he reached the store room where all the ingredients for potions were kept.

"Alohomora"

He whispered the spell and with a soft 'click' the door opened. After a quick glance up and down the corridor, he sneaked inside and closed the door again. It was a small room, it's walls covered with shelves that reached up to the ceiling. They were full of different plants, powders, dead insects and all such stuff.

He looked around for what he needed and when he reached out for the glass with the tree bark, he dropped a glass of beetle eyes and cursed under his breath. As he knew, that there wasn't too much time left, he just ignored the mess on the floor and left the room again, to hurry back to the classroom in which Remus was waiting.

When he came back, the Gryffindor was still leaning in the corner of the room, his cheek pressed against the cold wall and he was breathing hard. Severus knelt down in front of him again and opened the jar in his hands to take out a piece of the bark. He held it out to Remus, but he wouldn't take it.

"Chew on this. It will stop the fever."

The brown eyes of the other boy, looked up into his.

"No. I don't know what it is... How can I know that it won't harm me."

Without realizing what he was doing, Severus slapped him across the face with the back of his hand and glared down at him.

"You moron! Why should I want to harm you!"

Remus' eyes had become wide and he reached up to rub his hurting cheek. Severus held out the medicine again and he now took it, stuffed it into his mouth and started to chew.

"See?" The Slytherin scoffed. "It's not killing you."

His opposite nodded his head slowly, still munching on the tree bark. His eyes brown eyes turned back to normal, but his cheeks were still flushed.

Suddenly a stupid grin appeared on his lips and he started to giggle. Severus looked alarmed.

"Spit it out."

His voice was only a hiss. Remus giggled again and nudged his arm.

"Oi Sev, first you slap me because I won't take it and now you tell me to spit it out?"

"Just spit it out! It's reacting with your wolfsbane potion! If you won't spit it out, it's going to knock you out for several days!"

He reached out towards Remus, but the Gryffindor grabbed his wrist and wriggled his eyebrows.

"Give me a kiss and I will spit it out."

Severus gasped surprised and looked at the boy in front of him with big eyes.

"_What_?"

"Kiss me. Then I'll spit it out."

"No!"

He let go of Remus' robes and stood up, turning on his heel to leave the room. Just when he was about to open the door, the other boy grabbed his arm and spun him around.

The silly grin had disappeared from his face and he looked like he was perfectly normal again. Slowly he lifted up one hand and laid his fingertips on Severus cheek.

"Thank you for helping me... Even though my cheek is still hurting."

The Slytherin just stared back at him, totally focused on the hand that rested on his cheek. Remus tilted his head to the side and smiled slightly.

"Might I still get a kiss?"

But he wasn't waiting for an answer from Severus. He leaned closer and when their lips touched, Severus buried a hand in the brown hair from the Gryffindor and pulled him closer.

A wave of heat rushed through his body and he asked himself silently, if he was the one having a fever when they shared another, fiercer kiss.


End file.
